fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden Truths 2/Script
Opening Dialogue *Anankos: There. We have arrived. Welcome to the great kingdom of Valla, young warriors. *Owain: Whoa! Why are those rocks floating?! *Inigo: That lake...is upside down. That's, um, different. What's going on here? *Anankos: Haha, I am not surprised you find my home to be a bit strange. *Severa: Why is it so quiet? Do people really live here? *Anankos: No, they do not. Hardly anything dwelling here is alive anymore. Vallite soldiers are the only ones that roam around outdoors. *Owain: Oh, I see. Is that what those things were that followed you into our world? *Anankos: Yes. All of the soldiers in this kingdom are reanimated puppets of the dead. *Owain: So they ARE zombies! I mean... I'm sorry, that was tactless. *Anankos: No need to apologize. I'm afraid that's not far from the truth. This was once a prosperous kingdom... Now it's nothing more than a wasteland. *Inigo: Mr. Anankos, if I may be so bold... You're essentially a god, correct? Then why would you bother yourself with saving this dying kingdom? Did you come to us for help because you love this place? If so, I can definitely understand that. *Anankos: What you say is partially true...and partially untrue. *Inigo: What do you mean? *Anankos: *sigh* To properly answer your question, I must first tell you a story about a dragon. *Severa: A dragon? *Anankos: Yes. It's the tale of the dragon that helped to build this kingdom. This dragon loved humans with all of his heart. So he gave them knowledge and longevity. He even chose to live among them. He was especially close with a long line of great kings, whom he spent much time with. But hundreds of years ago, the dragon realized something terrible. His ancient animal instincts were beginning to invade his thoughts. Though he adored his kingdom, he also felt an intense desire to destroy it. Each day, those feelings grew stronger, and his control over them began to wane. *Severa: That sounds familiar. A friend of ours can turn into a dragon as well. She said sometimes she gets an incredible urge to rampage a bit. Is that what you mean? *Anankos: Hmm, perhaps it was something very similar to that. But as the dragon had tremendous power, those urges were also tremendous. He knew someday those urges would drive him mad, and the thought terrorized him. That is why he left an ancient and powerful song with the Vallite king of the time. *Inigo: A song? Interesting. What happened when someone sang the song? *Anankos: Singing this song weakened the power and destructive urges of the dragon. However... Only those with the same ancient blood could unlock the song's power. That alone was not enough, as a fragment of his Dragonstone was also required. To ensure this world's safety, the dragon increased his blessings of power over time. He bestowed this gift upon each generation of the royal family, and them alone. He did so hoping one day, when the time came, they might be able to stop him. Sadly, the final king in that royal line was killed before he could sing the song. *Owain: Does that mean...did the dragon...? *Anankos: Yes. It all started with a single act of rage. The dragon could not contain himself and obliterated an entire forest. Fortunately, no one was killed, but humans still cursed the dragon for the destruction. Believing he had grown dangerous and murderous, they tried to kill him. And that is when the dragon lost himself to a most unfortunate thought... That humans were loathsome things. It was he who had blessed them with such power and prosperity. To turn on their benefactor, their god, and try to destroy the hand that fed... He felt it could only mean one thing. *Owain: Gods... *Anankos: The dragon went into isolation, locking himself away in a remote mountain cave. He spent his days detesting mankind and cursing their very existence. *Severa: The poor thing. What an awful situation. I feel sorry for him. *Owain: Yes, it's easy to see why the dragon would feel that way. *Inigo: True. After all, the people he tried to help ended up trying to kill him. It's sad. *Anankos: You are all kind souls. In truth, there were people that said those very things to the dragon. The king and his family... They alone continued to believe in the dragon. They visited him in his isolation countless times and tried to salvage his mind. They tried explaining things to the people as well, but it was no use. The dragon simply wasn't strong enough to believe in humans anymore. In a moment of weakness and madness, he attacked his one true friend. *Inigo: No... *Anankos: Killing his friend, the king, was the last straw. Madness overcame him. Now alone in his insanity, he began to destroy the kingdom he once loved. But before this, in a final moment of clarity and desperation, he tore out his soul. That soul took on the form of a human and began to think and act on its own. That soul...stands before you now. *Severa: WHAT?! *Owain: Are you serious?! *Inigo: So that means you're the dragon who made this land flourish...and also the one who destroyed it. *Anankos: It is so. The desolation you see is my fault for not being able to suppress my rage. I grew to detest even the people who I cared for most and who cared for me. I could not believe the king when he said he trusted me still. Everything that happened is because I was weak. And now my entire kingdom is... *Inigo: Mr. Anankos... *Anankos: I am sorry. Please give me a moment to compose myself. Now is not the time for sorrow. I must finish telling you my story. After breaking free from my former body, I lost all of my memories. I wandered aimlessly for an indeterminable amount of time, lost in shadows. The one who saved me was the Vallite queen's younger sister, Mikoto. Over time, she and I fell in love. Eventually, she gave birth to our child. *Owain: Whoa! Back up! You have a kid?! *Anankos: I do. He/She has never known me, nor called me his/her father though. Just before Valla fell to ruin, I finally regained my memories. I told Mikoto everything and did all I could to help her escape this kingdom. She took our son/daughter and left, along with her sister, Arete, and her sister's little girl. That was the last time I saw him/her... Still a tiny, helpless babe. He/She can't possibly remember me. *Severa: But wouldn't Mikoto have told him/her about you? *Anankos: No. I asked Mikoto to never speak of me to him/her. *Severa: Why? *Anankos: Consider what knowledge like that would do to a child's mind. Knowing your father is to blame for destroying an entire kingdom... I did not wish to burden him/her with the sins of my past. *Inigo: Do you ever regret your decision? Wouldn't you like to hear him/her call you Father one day? *Anankos: I'd be lying if I said I did not wish for it every day. But in this world, just as in any world, some truths are better left unspoken. *Inigo: Oh... *Anankos: I fear we have strayed off topic again. When I helped those four escape, the dragon sensed my existence. For years, it has been only good fortune that has enabled me to avoid his wrath. When my powers of foresight returned, I saw a distant world... One where brave warriors defeated a fell dragon. It gave me hope. I decided to try bringing those warriors to my world. *Owain: Ah, so that's why you contacted us. *Anankos: Now that you have heard my tale, you must listen carefully. The knowledge you've acquired today cannot be spoken outside of Valla. Anyone who speaks of such things elsewhere will vanish. *Owain: Understood. We promise not to repeat anything we've heard today. *Anankos: Now, for the task I wish to ask of you. First, I'll need you to travel to the kingdom of Hoshido. *Severa: Hoshido? That's outside of Valla, I'm guessing? *Anankos: You're very sharp, Severa. Yes, it is. Hoshido is one of the two great kingdoms outside of Valla. It's where Mikoto fled to. I'm sure she would be happy to offer safe harbor to all of you. I want you to accompany our child in a quest to obtain the five divine weapons. Once you have them, I trust that fate will somehow lead you back to this land. When you return here, I want you to defeat me...to defeat the beast I have become. *Severa: You want us to WHAT?! *Anankos: This is your final goal. I need to you to kill me. You must kill the Silent Dragon, Anankos. I know how much he is suffering, for his pain is my own. That pain and anguish will not stop until he has destroyed every last trace of mankind. But he is wrong. So very wrong. It is he who must fall, not mankind. Just as a parent whose children have grown, he has served his purpose. But rather than offering love and support, he now only offers hate and despair. There is nothing left for him but to die. It is the only way. *Inigo: But... Now that we know you, how can we...? *Anankos: Because that is the way it must be. It is the only way to save this world. My world. And do not try to say you cannot do it. I know you have slain a dragon already. *Owain: ...So be it. I suppose we should start by learning more about your son/daughter. Tell us anything you can about him/her? What's his/her name? *Anankos: Yes, that is a fine place to start. His/Her name is— *???: So THIS is where you've been hiding, you filthy impostor! *Anankos: I do not know you, creature. Who are you? *Lilith: I'm Lilith. The daughter and most loyal servant of the great King Anankos! *Anankos: What?! *Severa: Wait! You have TWO kids?! You should have told us! *Anankos: It is a lie. This creature is no child of mine! *Lilith: Of course I'm not! I said I'm the daughter of KING Anankos. You are merely a disgusting fake, not the true Silent Dragon. *Anankos: Impossible! The wicked dragon that is my former self fathered a child?! *Lilith: Heh, I'm surprised you didn't know about little ol' me. Guess you can't foresee everything, can you? Like, say, the fact that your son/daughter resides in Nohr, not Hoshido. *Anankos: He's/She's in Nohr?! But how? They must have kidnapped him/her for use as a pawn... *Lilith: ... *Anankos: How could this happen? What about the future I saw? *Lilith: Oh, I like that look of despair on your face, you impostor Anankos. My father thinks you're nothing but trouble. So it's time to die, OK? *Owain: Ha! As though we'd allow that to happen! HYAAAA!! (Owain's attack does no damage) *Lilith: Out of my way, outsider! (Lilith retaliates) *Owain: ARRGGGGHHH! *Inigo: Owain! Oh, now you've gone and done it. Now I'm REALLY mad! Take this!! (Inigo's attack does no damage) *Lilith: Hmph! *Inigo: My attacks aren't hurting her! *Lilith: Of course not! You're nothing more than annoying little bugs in this world. Aww, you look like you still want to fight. Do you wish to die that badly? *Inigo: Grrrr! *Anankos: Stop this! Now! (Flash of light) *Lilith: Oh, really now? Trying to immobilize me? As though a cheap magic trick could help you defeat me! *Anankos: You three! Use the crystal ball! Do it now! You can still escape! Please, return to your world while you still can! *Severa: Huh? Are you kidding me?! *Anankos: I'm so sorry... It seems my powers are weaker than I thought. The fact that my former body has created a daughter means the future of this world...is far, far bleaker than I foresaw. I once had a vision of a daughter, and her presence meant the death of you three! I can't ask you to remain in a world that is beyond saving! *Owain: NO! I won't accept that! *Anankos: Do not worry. Your reward will remain even though you are retreating. I regret not giving you the chance to decide where you truly wish to return to... But thank you for believing me. It's time to go. NOW! *Severa: Not a chance! We're not going anywhere just yet. You can't make us, either! *Anankos: What?! *Severa: Are you dense? After all that's happened, you STILL can't believe in people?! It's not like we're destined to die here, you know! You sure sounded like you regretted not trusting humans before... So how about picking a different path and living without regrets, you fool! *Inigo: Why would you tell us to abandon you? You said we were your last hope! We've bet our entire lives on hope before. It's the only way to live. Countless times, hope was all we had, and look how far it took us! Hope saved us, and it saved our world. We'll prove it can save your world too! Please, Anankos...trust us! Believe in us like we believe in you! *Anankos: Trust you...? *Owain: Yes! We came here knowing the risks. So give us our new powers! Hurry! Names and all that don't matter now... Give us the power to fight for this world! Don't believe in some bleak future you saw in a dream. Believe in the ones who are with you here and now! *Severa: I... *Inigo: I... *Owain: I...will fight for you until the end!! *Anankos: Owain, Inigo, Severa... Understood. *Lilith: Huh?! *Anankos: I will trust you. All of you. I will trust you with all of my heart...and bestow new strength upon you. As the keeper of ancient knowledge... As ruler of the world when it began... With light from the land of rainbows, fill our last hope with power! Protected by the First Dragons, they shall henceforth be known as— (Flash of light as the three take on new outfits) *Odin: Whoa! I look so different! And I feel so light on my feet! *Laslow: I can't believe it. I've never felt this way. It's like I'm burning with power! *Selena: Is this what your power can do in this world, Anankos? *Anankos: Yes. My power...it's strengthened by my belief in you three. Odin. Laslow. Selena. Those are your new names, my warriors. *Odin: Odin? That's so cool!! *Laslow: Thank you, Mr. Anankos. Thank you for believing in us. *Selena: See? This is what you can do if you put your mind to it! You won't regret believing in us, I promise! *Anankos: Thank you... For helping me believe in mankind once more... *Odin: This power feels incredible! There's no way we're gonna lose! Now, it's time for payback! HYAAAA!! (Odin attacks Lilith) *Lilith: AHHH!! *Selena: It worked! *Laslow: *phew* We can actually put up a good fight now! *Lilith: Don't get ahead of yourselves... (Lilith summons Vallite soldiers) *Selena: More of those things?! You don't know when to quit, do you? *Lilith: You may be a little stronger now, but you're nothing compared to my puppets! I hope you like it here. This will be your final resting place! *Laslow: Not a chance! We have places to go. Things to do. Worlds to save. Get out of our way, or pay the price! (Camera focuses on the Dragon Veins) *Laslow: Huh? What are those? *Anankos: Those are Dragon Veins—places where energy below the earth has gathered. Only those with dragon blood can activate them. *Selena: So long story short, we can't use them. *Anankos: No, there is a way. I shall bestow my blood upon you. If you drink it, the blood of the First Dragons will flow through you. This will allow you to temporarily activate the Dragon Veins. *Odin: Really?! I can't wait! *Selena: How long is temporary? *Anankos: It varies, but usually several decades. It can even be passed to your children. However, there is not enough time to give each of you that much of my blood. At best, I can give you enough to last a few years. *Laslow: That should be more than enough. *Odin: It's at least enough to get past these things. Thanks, Anankos! (Received First Blood) Special Conversations Odin and Laslow *Laslow: Hey, Owain! *Odin: ... *Laslow: Owain! I want to tell you something! *Odin: I am not Owain. I am now... Odin Dark! That old name is my hidden secret. I am a veiled warrior of darkness! So, you know, don't go screwing that up. Seriously. *Laslow: Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's right. Heh, sorry. *Odin: So what do you need, Inigo? *Laslow: ...It's Laslow. *Odin: Oh! Right. Um, sorry. *Laslow: Guess you can't point fingers now, eh, Odin? Anyway, I've realized something amazing since coming here! *Odin: What's that? Must be something pretty special by the look on your face. *Laslow: I CAN DANCE NOW! *Odin: Huh?! *Laslow: I can dance! ME!! I mean, not in the way you think. Not for entertainment. Well, for that too... Let me try this again. I can dance in a way that gives strength to my allies! *Odin: That makes even less sense! What do you mean? *Laslow: Um...this is a little embarrassing...but keep your eyes on me, OK? ...Ta-da! *Odin: WHOA! What was that?! I feel...so strange! Like I'm even more powerful than before!! *Laslow: Right?! My dancing isn't as effective as my mother's was, but still! Now I can help everyone more than ever! I'm so happy! *Odin: Good for you, buddy! *Laslow: I feel like I should thank Mr. Anankos again. This is a dream come true... *Odin: Nah, it's not his doing. Your dancing is all from you. It's the result of all the hard work you've put into it. At least, that's the feeling I get. *Laslow: Odin... *Odin: What's even better is you actually asked me to watch you dance! I always hoped you'd be that open about it one day. *Laslow: Thank you...for saying that. *Odin: Hmm... If you're able to dance now... I wonder if that means some new power will awaken inside of me too. *Laslow: I bet it will. No, strike that! I KNOW it will! *Odin: Really?! That's awesome! There's a hidden power I don't know of sleeping deep within my body! My heart is pounding! Dance some more to help me calm down! *Laslow: I don't think it works that way... *Odin: Heh, I'm just kidding. It will take time to let this new power grow. But we've got to get out of here first. Can I count on you to watch my back? *Laslow: Of course, Odin! Always! *Odin: Thanks, Laslow! I've got your back too! Laslow and Selena *Laslow: Hey, Selena! Care to chat? *Selena: What do you need, Laslow? Hey! You remembered my new name! Nice job. *Laslow: Of course I did! I never forget the names of adorable girls. Thanks for remembering my name too. By the way, that new outfit looks great on you. Your hair accessories are cute too! *Selena: I don't get you... We're in the middle of a battlefield and you want to talk about my clothes? Or is something else on your mind? *Laslow: Aw, don't be like that! Though, I guess that attitude is part of your charm. Honestly...something about our new outfits got me thinking. I thought you might be feeling the same way as me. *Selena: Oh? *Laslow: ... Aren't the shields on our arms really pretty? *Selena: Yeah. They are. *Laslow: Not a dent or scratch yet. It makes me a bit nervous to block an attack with it. *Selena: Yeah, my old shield was so beat up, I never thought twice about using it. I've been using the same one forever. Or, I mean...I was. *Laslow: Yeah... It makes me miss my old gear. Being separated from something that's protected me for so long... I feel naked. *Selena: Well, we'd have had to replace our old stuff at some point, right? Besides, I like my new clothes, and my new name too. It's like I can be a brand-new me. *Laslow: Heh, that attitude is part of what makes you so adorable! But even with new clothes and a new name... Deep down, I want you to stay the same Severa I've always known. It would be sad to see you throw away everything you've been up until now. *Selena: Whatever. I wasn't going to anyway! ...That's a promise. *Laslow: Thanks. That's a relief. Can you promise me one more thing then? That all three of us will make it to the end of this. If we die here, no one back home will know what happened to us. I don't want to die as anyone but myself. My true self. So...promise me we'll all go back home one day. Together. *Selena: I wonder how many times I've told myself I can't die... A lot by now. Don't worry. I won't lose. And you won't lose either. All of us are going to make it back! *Laslow: Yeah! Just hearing you say that makes me feel a lot better! You've always been so cute and cool. A fighter to keep my eyes on! *Selena: You seem pretty relaxed. Guess I'll have to keep my eyes on you too. I'll just keep staring and staring and staring and staring! How's that? *Laslow: That...sounds horrible. You're joking, right? Selena?! Selena and Odin *Selena: Odin! *Odin: Hey there, Severa! *Selena: ...It's Selena, you idiot. Don't tell me you only bothered to learn your own new name? *Odin: Oh! S-sorry... *Selena: Whatever. Anyway, I see you really did become a dark mage after all. You look good like that. The cape totally suits you! *Odin: Thanks! And by the looks of it, you're still a swordswoman, yeah? *Selena: Yep, but that just makes it easier to keep fighting like I always have. By the way, how are you holding up? Happy to offer advice if you need it. *Odin: No need to worry about me. I miss my beloved sword dearly, but... I feel like I'm overflowing with magical energy now! I'm like the sun rising to a new dawn of never-ending possibility! *Selena: In other words...? *Odin: I feel pretty good about it all. *Selena: Oh, haha. Glad to hear it. ...I don't really like it, but I think we'll have to rely on your new power. *Odin: You think so?! *Selena: It's probably good that at least one of us isn't swinging a sword. I've been thinking about what you said, you know, about riding a pegasus... Being a lance weilder might have been a good option for us here. I mean, if my name and the way I look are different, why be stubborn? You know, stubborn about something so trivial... *Odin: Selena... Heh, maybe there's something in the air that's getting to you. You don't sound like yourself! But for the record... I'm glad you're still our reliable swordswoman. It's comforting. *Selena: Huh? Is it? *Odin: You're really strong, so it's reassuring that you stayed the course. And besides, I think it's admirable how you always stay true to yourself. That's not something just anybody can do. That's why...I'll be counting on you. I always have, and I always will. *Selena: ... Th-thanks. You still have an odd way of saying things, but even so... I know you're trying to cheer me up, and I appreciate it. I mean, if you're going to do it anyway, I guess I'll let you count on me. And maybe... I mean, I guess I'll count on you too. *Odin: Heh, that's the spirit! Dragon Vein Dialogue First one is activated *Lilith: They activated a Dragon Vein?! But how? Oh, I see. That stupid impostor gave them some of his blood. The fool! Whatever. It won't change the fact that they're all fated to die here! Third one is activated (A fourth Dragon Vein appears) *Anankos: Hmm? I'm sensing a powerful Dragon Vein nearby... It might be possible to restore this land to the way it once was. Fourth one is activated (After the island moves, a light envelops the character that triggered it) Odin *Odin: I sense a great power! Is it coming from the Dragon Vein? I might be able to come up with some new special moves! Leave the fighting to me, everyone! This hunter is on the prowl! Selena *Selena: Whoa! Talk about a rush! Is this from the Dragon Vein? With power like this, there's no way I can lose! I might finally be on par with my mother! Laslow *Laslow: I feel an even greater power than I did before. Is it...from the Dragon Vein? It's hard to explain, but I feel like I'm a better fighter than ever before! Leave the strong ones to me! I'll show everyone what I can do to help. Battle Quotes Odin Selena Laslow Against Vallite (???) Pre-battle Defeated Closing Dialogue Escaping Valla *Selena: Thank the gods! Somehow we managed to break through. *Laslow: Are both of you all right? *Odin: Of course! They were no match for me. Mostly... *Lilith: Did you really think you could beat me? Foolish humans! King Anankos gave me an endless supply of soldiers. Ready for round two? (Lilith summons more Vallites) *Odin: They still want to fight?! *Selena: Ugh! I've had it up to HERE with those creeps! *Laslow: There's no end to them...but we don't have much choice. *Anankos: ... No, there's no need for you three to keep fighting. I shall send you to Nohr from here. *Odin: To Nohr?! Didn't you say we were supposed to go to Hoshido? *Selena: And what exactly are you planning on doing here all by yourself?! You should come with us! *Anankos: I must remain. Even if I could leave, there's nothing I can do in the other kingdoms. I wish I could have told you more—told you everything. This is...farewell. *Laslow: You can't be serious! *Anankos: Listen carefully. Head to the royal castle in Nohr immediately! If you demonstrate your skills, you can become retainers for the royal family. Then maybe...just maybe you can find my son/daughter... *Lilith: That's enough out of you! (Lilith attacks) *Anankos: GAAAH! *Laslow: Anankos!! *Anankos: When next we meet...it will be as enemies. Promise me you will return. I've put my faith in you. No matter what the cruel fates have in store... I trust you to return here. I trust you to end my suffering. (Anankos teleports them away) *Anankos: Odin, Laslow, and Selena... I believe in you. Good-bye...and good luck. *Lilith: So, those meddling outsiders got away! Do you really have to get in the king's way every chance you get? That ends here. It's time for you to die!! BEGONE, IMPOSTOR!! *Anankos: ...! *Lilith: ... Why...why can't I make the final blow...? It is because... Are you really him after all? My...father...? No! It can't be! I must carry out my mission! *Anankos: What are you doing, child? If you're going to kill me, do it quickly. If I'm to die, it would bring me no greater joy than to die...while looking upon the face of my beloved daughter. *Lilith: WHAT?! Don't you... Don't you dare call me your beloved daughter! I faithfuly serve my father and he barely even acknowledges my existence! You know nothing about me, so don't you go calling me your beloved anything! *Anankos: ...Lilith? *Lilith: ... He...he's never loved me. Even though I'm his daughter, he's only ever used me as a pawn. He's cruel... He treats me like a slave, no matter how hard I work for him... Never once has he paid attention to me or shown me love! But you...you're him too... Calling me your beloved daughter is cruel! What am I supposed to do?! You're making me want to ignore a mission I can't refuse! *Anankos: Lilith... ... My daughter... Your life has not been an easy one. I am sorry I didn't know about you... I would have tried to save you. *Lilith: SHUT UP! Shut up or I'll kill you!! *Anankos: Then kill me. If that will prove my love for you, then kill me again and again for all eternity. I want only for you to believe me, Lilith. To know that I love you. I want to shower you with love to make up for every horrible memory you have. You need to know what it feels like to be loved. I know this...because I am your father. It is my most sacred duty to protect your heart. *Lilith: ... You're a fool! You're a coward! And a fool! You wear your heart on your sleeve! I can't stand you! ... But you win. Father... I can't kill you. *Anankos: Lilith... *Lilith: ... GAAAH!! *Anankos: Lilith! What's wrong?! *Lilith: It can't be... King...Anankos...!! Are you...trying to...kill me...? Will you not...forgive me...? All for...calling this man...my father... GAAAAAAAAAH!! *Anankos: Lilith! Hang on, Lilith! *Lilith: Please, stay away! I'm...OK now... Thank you...for loving...a monster...like me... That means...the world to me... *Anankos: I won't let you die here! I'm going to save you!! *Lilith: Fa...ther...?! (Anankos uses magic to save Lilith. Lilith holds Anankos' collapsed body) *Anankos: Are you OK, Lilith? You're not...hurt...are you? *Lilith: I'm...I'm fine... *Anankos: Good... I am glad. *Anankos: Why, Father? You must have known... If you're hit by his power... Even you don't stand a chance! So why did you—?! *Anankos: Don't worry...about me. I'm destined to fade away soon anyway... So, if I can use what's left of my life to help you... It is an honorable way to die. *Lilith: I'm so sorry, Father! You shouldn't have done this for me... *sob...sob...* *Anankos: Don't cry, Lilith. When I go... I want to see you smile... *Lilith: H-how can I smile?! Please, don't die on me! Don't die for my sake! *Anankos: Haha... Such a...demanding daughter... I wish I could stay with you...and protect you forever... Soon, I won't be able to affect this world... I won't be able to experience its wonder... I won't be able to make amends... Or believe in anything... I'm so sorry, Lilith... I'm sorry, Mikoto... I'm sorry... Corrin... (Anankos emanates light as he dies) *Lilith: ...Father?! No, please! Father!!! FATHER!!! (Lilith holds Anankos' body close) *Lilith: *sob...sob...* Oh, Father... ... Corrin... That's what...Father said... My one and only brother/sister... And Father's final wish... In that case, I will protect my brother/sister! Corrin...just as Father protected me, I promise I will protect you. Corrin... Even if you never realize I'm your sister... I promise to stay by your side. I will guide you and protect you! King Anankos, I'm sorry. I am a pitiful daughter who betrayed you. Forgive me. But as proof of my faithfulness to you... I promise that even if Corrin someday comes here... I won't tell him a single thing about you. ... I don't have enough power to chase after those three... I know... I'll head to the astral plane, where the astral dragons live. I hope they'll help. The dragons of fleeting light, the stars that guide travelers... If I can convince them to help me...maybe I can become a light to my brother/sister too. No matter what the consequences are... ... Farewell, King Anankos... With the Silent Dragon, Anankos *Anankos: ... So...Lilith has left. That stupid pawn! She knows that, like myself, she will lose most of her power when she leaves here... Well, it matters not. As a pawn, she is destined to die sooner or later. No matter what path Corrin chooses, he/she will never see the end of his/her journey. It's the same for those three warriors. I, and I alone, will be the victor! Foolish humans... I will not leave a single one of their kind alive! I will force them to war! I will drive them to despair! They will beg for their own demise! That is my only desire!! Hehehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHA!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! (Gives a small show of credits) *Anankos: ... ... ... ...!! SoMeDaY... CoMe KiLL mE... oDiN... LaSLoW... SeLeNa... AnD...mY dEaR...cHiLd... I WiLL...bE hErE...aLwAyS...aLwAyS...WaItInG... We WiLl...mEeT AgAiN... I...WiLL...aLwAyS... ... I...believe...in you... ... ... !! (Scene fades to black as words start appearing) The Silent Dragon, once the dragon of wisdom, went completely mad... He lost his ability to reason, to love, as well as his soul for all of eternity. This is the story that remains hidden to you...the fated hero. ''' '''The story of your father, who ruled over a silent kingdom... The story of your sister, who lives close yet keeps her distance... You will never learn the truth about either of them. Yet the adventure continues... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script